ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ball Weevil
Ball Weevil is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an unknown species from an unknown planet. Appearance Ball Weevil is a small bug-like alien. He is yellow in color with black eyes and green pupils. He has four stick legs and a beak along with an antenna. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on a green and white brace around his neck. He is a little taller than Grey Matter. As seen in Arrested Development, as an 11 year old (with current Omnitrix), Ball Weevil seems to be a bit smaller and his voice also seems to be a bit higher. Powers and Abilities Ball Weevil can spit round, green, sticky balls of plasma, that absorb matter and explode upon impact, although it has been shown that a ten year old child can fall and land on these balls and it will not explode. The size of these balls depend on how much matter they absorb before impact. Ball Weevil can fit in small spaces. Ball Weevil has enhanced agility being able to roll on his balls and he can climb on walls. Weaknesses Because of his size, Ball Weevil is not suitable for physical battles. As seen in Of Predators And Prey: Part 1, it is hard for Ball Weevil to balance on his balls. Ball Weevil's explosive balls can be bounced back at him. Ball Weevil's goo balls can be neutralized by Terroranchula's energy webs. Ben 10: Omniverse *Ball Weevil makes his first appearance in Of Predators and Prey: Part 1, where he was defeated by Khyber and his dog. *In Arrested Development, Ball Weevil defeated Computron's Minions. *In Showdown: Part 1, Ball Weevil battled Tyrannopede until she turned into Terroranchula and defeated Ball Weevil. *In While You Were Away, Ben used Ball Weevil to escape and defeat brainwashed Revonnahganders. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 1'' (first appearance) *''Arrested Development'' *''Showdown: Part 1'' *''While You Were Away'' Online Games *Ben 10 Omniverse: Battle For Power *Ben 10: Game Creator Naming and Translations Toys *4" Ball Weevil *Ball Weevil (Wind Up Figure) *2 Inch Mini Figure Ball Weevil Trivia *Ball Weevil's design was inspired by Pokémon.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/323498904760898955 *Ball Weevil's powers bear a resemblance to the Katamaris from Katamari Damacy. *Derrick Wyatt designed Ball Weevil and came up with his powers before he worked on Omniverse, he was later named by Matt Wayne.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/388540661726463151 *Ball Weevil's name bears a resemblance to the insect known as the boll weevil. *In Of Predators and Prey: Part 1, Ben remarks on Ball Weevil's "cuteness". *Ball Weevil is a playable character in Ben 10 Game Creator. *It is revealed in ''While You Were Away, ''when Rook was explaining what Ball Weevil was to "Young One", that his goo balls are made out of plasma. *Ben calls Ball Weevil's plasma balls 'Exploding gummy ball things' as seen in Showdown: Part 1. References See Also *Ball Weevil/Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Tiny Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Arthropod Aliens